When Heaven Weeps
by Snoopytoes
Summary: Chapter Twelve: "and for the first time in months of sadness, joy was felt within her" *final chapter*
1. Till Angels Close My Eyes

Summary: A what-if story of how Annie's labor could've gone

Rating: PG-13 for some brief language and intense scenes

Spoilers: Up until In Praise of Women (which I believe is the episode where she has the twins, if not, someone please inform me) Basically an alternate universe.

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, so please don't sue me**

Author's Notes: This is something that has never been attempted before (at least of my knowledge) and I know I'm probably going to get flames for it, go ahead, I can take it. You could call this another "dark" 7th Heaven fic. May the board blossom with them. Read on. And review.

****

When Heaven Weeps

"Give me drugs, now!"

Annie Camden's screams echoed through the birthing room, making every occupant cringe at her coming wrath.

"Eric, you did this to me, tell them to get me drugs!"

Eric Camden swallowed uneasily and looked to the doctors and nurses for guidance, or reassurance of some sort.

"Honey....."

Annie gripped her husband of 21 years hand tighter, till his knuckles began to turn a crisp white.

"Don't "honey" me."

A male doctor, tired of Annie's continuous whining, stepped forward and attempted to gain control of the situation,

"Mrs. Camden, you've been through this many times, there's a certain time window that allows us to administer drugs, but I'm afraid that the window has closed."

Annie's face grew redder as he spoke each word, she clasped the sheets around her and hissed through her clamped teeth,

"Open it! Then open the goddamn window."

Eric stood in shock, his wife had just spoke an evil word, he quickly closed his gaping mouth and shook off the disbelief, she was in pain after all.

"Let's breathe through the pain, okay?"

Annie rolled her eyes and looked Doctor Peterson square in the eye,

"Get these babies out of me, or you'll regret this for the rest of your life. And I'm not just some woman in labor who doesn't know what she's saying. I know full well what I'm saying, and I'm saying to get these babies out of me!"

Doctor Peterson sighed heavily and motioned for the nurses to gather around him, preparing for this joyous occasion.

"First baby's out, you have yourselves a little girl, now for one more."

Annie fell back on the pillows, sweat dripping off her round face, her eyes flashing.

"Why two? Why oh why?"

Eric ignored his wife's cries and allowed her to grip his hand tighter, his knuckles turning white in the process.

"Baby is in distress."

Annie sat up a little straighter, she wasn't too concerned, because of her age, and having carried twins, this was normal.

"Baby's breech, I'm going to have to turn it around."

Eric looked down at his wife, her face expressionless,

"What does that mean?"

Annie steeled herself and hissed through clenched teeth,

"It means turn away."

Eric obeyed. It was easy to do now, almost routine like. After Annie became pregnant, things had changed. This wasn't a normal pregnancy, sure she had the usual cravings and "project". But the whole 8 ½ months were pure torture for Eric. She would fly off the handle for no reason, he had left his shoes out in the foyer, was ten minutes late for dinner than he said he would be, forgot to throw in the load the laundry, trivial things.

He loved his wife. There was no doubt in his mind about that. The question was, he didn't even know what the question was anymore. It was almost as if she had brainwashed him. Completely free of memories and such. It scared him. To no end.

"Baby's heart rate is dropping, the head has a bluish tint to it. Possible cord wrapped around the neck."

Eric bit his lip at the doctor's words, he glanced down at his wife, still breathing through the pain, her face still expressionless.

"Annie, everything is going to be okay."

Annie Camden slowly shifted her gaze upwards and stared into her husband's eyes, her voice low,

"No, it won't."

Eric shrank back at his wife's steely statement, he placed both hands to his temple and rubbed gently, the gnawing of a headache slowly edging its way into his skull.

"Baby's heart rate is plummeting, we need this baby out now, and I mean NOW."

Doctor Hart leaned forward and met Annie's hard face, and slowly spoke to her, as if she was a child,

"I need you to give me a final, hard push, understand?"

Annie nodded firmly and grasped the cotton sheets, and bracing herself for the forth coming pain.

"Baby's out."

Eric watched in fear as the doctor and nurses gathered round the silent baby, their murmurs too low to make out. Eric looked down at Annie and kissed the top of her head,

"It's a boy, Annie, we have ourselves a boy."

Annie stiffened at his touch and wrenched away from him, staring at the scene in front of her,

"If anything happens to this baby, I will get revenge, if it's the last thing I do on this earth."

Eric slowly stepped away from his wife and walked over to the still silent baby laying on the table. He gently stroked the motionless foot, unaware of the orders being passed along. The finally, the inevitable, the slow drawn out voice spoke,

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Camden, there's nothing more we can do. Time of death: 11:42."

Eric closed his eyes and continued to caress the tiny foot, growing cold already. He swallowed and allowed the single tear to fall gently on the little body in front of him, tuning out the loud sobs from his wife behind him.

**__**

To be continued....???? You tell me.......please review


	2. Angel Tears

Summary: When a tragedy hits home, the lives of the Camden's start to unravel

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up to In Praise of Women: AU

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, and am not making any profit**

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed. Just to catch you up, Annie has given birth to a girl and a boy. The little boy didn't make it. And to make this clear, all the other children are alive, i.e. Matt, Mary, etc. Please review and tell me what you thought.

**__**

When Heaven Weeps Part Two

Eric Camden stared through the cloudy glass in front of him, looking in on the little baby sleeping in the bed. He longed to touch her, to smile at her, to feel her, to tell he loved her. He slowly glided his hand up the smooth wall and closing his eyes, envisioning his first visit with his sixth child. And last child.

"Mr. Camden?"

Eric tore his eyes away from his daughter and met the gaze of the doctor before him,

"Doctor, how's Annie?"

The younger man motioned the new father to follow him,

"Groggy but alive, since we had to remove her uterus, she's in, and going to be for awhile, a lot of pain."

Eric ran a hand through his fading hair, sighing as he spoke,

"Does she know?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable for a moment but regained his composure,

"Yes, we felt she needed to know right away."

Eric nodded wearily, he had no strength left in him to argue why he should've been the one to tell his wife she could bear no more children.

"When can I see the baby?"

The doctor paused in front of Annie's room, his hand on the knob,

"You don't want to see your wife?"

Eric swallowed and spoke calmly to the man,

"I need to see my baby."

The young doctor stood quietly for a brief second, then removing his hand, he extended it to Eric, who grasped it firmly,

"As you wish."

Eric nodded and watched the doctor turn and leave, he turned slightly and stared at his wife's door until his eyes began to water from the intense glare he was giving the wooden door.

"Dad!"

Eric trudged into the waiting room where his family anxiously awaited the news of the new additions. It broke his heart to even comprehend telling them the dreaded facts.

They all clustered around him and he mustered a small smile, they looked up at him, their faces shining in anticipation, eyes brimming with cheerfulness.

"So, what are their names?"

"Boys or girls?"

"They healthy?"

Eric put up his hand to field off the questions, he was surprised at how much energy it took to lift his arm up,

"Sit down."

The smiles drooped slightly, nervousness replacing the forgotten excitement.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

He paused, glancing at each of the kids', hands tightly laced,

"Is it mom?"

Eric shifted his gaze to his older son who had asked the question fearfully, Eric shook his head and licked his lips,

"Your mom is fine, and you have a healthy sister, but I'm afraid.....your little brother....he didn't seem...he didn't make it."

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard as silent tears slowly descended upon the cheeks of the family.

"I know this is a lot to absorb, believe me, I know. But, we have to be strong, for Annie's sake."

Eric was surprised he had used his wife's given name and not 'mom'. He shrugged it off and gathered his family in his arms, tears starting to flow.

"What's our sister's name?"

Eric brushed away a tear from Ruthie's face and answered her with a weak smile,

"Elizabeth Rose."

Smiles made their way through over the group, thoughts returning to their remaining sister,

"What about...him?"

Eric looked up and swallowed as hard as he could, attempting to force the lump out,

"Your mom isn't up to naming him, I thought we could let you all decide."

They all stared at him, trying to grasp his words. They obediently nodded and sat back down, the events unfolding in their minds.

Eric stood back and watched his children think. He wondered what was spinning through their minds, all the questions running through. He sighed as he slowly turned around left them alone.

Check on Annie. See if she needs anything. Go back to the kids. Talk with them. Go back to Annie. See if she needs anything.

Screw it all. It gave him a headache.

He bit his lip and continued walking, wherever his feet should take. And he walked out of the hospital. Still walking. Not looking back. Not yet.

**__**

Sorry this was short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. That is, if you all still want me to continue......please review and make my day.


	3. Harsh Winds From Heaven

Summary: When tragedy strikes the Camden's where it hurts, their lives begin to slowly unravel before their very own eyes.

Rating: More than PG but less than PG-13, they need a rating for that in-between space

Spoilers: Up to In Praise of Women: It's an AU

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, I am only borrowing them for entertainment pleasures on the little people who read my humble story, so please don't sue me**

Author's Notes: _Yet another chapter. Sorry this one is short too, I'll try and find time and work on one long chapter. Thanks for reading. And on a side note: I went blank on boy names, so bear with me as I finally chose 'the' name. Remember, please review. It does an author good._

****

When Heaven Weeps: Part Three

Icy winds flew over the GlenOak streets, the strange occurrence of cold weather beat down on the residents. Eric Camden walked the road with a slow pace, his feet shuffling along the worn pavement beneath him. His sense of direction blurred in front of him.

"Reverend!"

Eric stopped but didn't look back to locate the voice who had called him.

"Reverend? Are you okay?"

Eric pasted on a smile and turned to face the greeter,

"Lou-hi."

Lou nodded and grasped Eric's hand firmly,

"How are the little ones? How's Annie?"

Eric gritted his teeth and tried not to hiss,

"Annie's holding up, little Elizabeth is doing well, a little on the small side, but healthy."

Lou waited for Eric to continue, when his friend did not, Lou drew in a sharp gasp,

"Oh, Eric, I'm so sorry. Does anyone know?"

Eric swallowed and shook his head, the man was only trying to help,

"Just the kids, and now you. I'm sorry to cut this short, Lou, but I really need to get going. I've already been out too long. I just needed to-clear my head a bit. See you on Sunday."

Lou nodded and dropped Eric's hand, a sympathetic look rising over his face,

"If you need anything, let me know. I'll call in for a substitute to preach, you don't worry about a thing."

Eric frowned slightly, a headache creeping towards his temples,

"Lou, I can preach, I didn't have double bypass surgery, my wife had a baby. I'll be fine."

Lou looked hesitant but nodded, saying again how he was sorry and if there was anything, to let him know. Eric just nodded curtly and finally turned on his heel, leaving Lou in the cold, alone.

"Mark?"

Heads shook.

"John?"

More head shaking.

"Isaiah?"

Light groans sifted through the small group.

"How about we get off of Bible names?"

4 heads turned to the blonde haired boy named, Simon. Matt rolled his eyes and the girls' leaned back in their seats, arms crossed.

"We're all named after Bible characters."

Simon shook his head forcefully,

"Lucy isn't. Unless her real name is Lucifer."

Lucy's mouth dropped and smacked his head lightly,

"Shut up, Simon. This is serious."

Simon shrugged and pulled his knees to his chest, peeking out over his legs.

"Give Simon a break, we could at least try out some non-Biblical names."

Simon smiled slightly and jumped in with a suggestion,

"Evan Samuel."

Eyebrows raised and stared at their brother in surprise. Simon continued,

"Blends both Biblical and non Biblical. And since I'm the only boy in the house now, I should get to name my brother."

Silence fell on the clan. Small nods whispered throughout the room, none wanting to argue, but agreeing that the name suited their lost brother quite well.

"Can I see my baby yet?"

Annie struggled to sit up on her pillows, pain shooting throughout her abdomen and looked anxiously at the nurse,

"They're bringing her in just a few minutes. We're sorry you had to wait, we wanted to make sure both of you were fit enough. Do you need anything?"

Annie fell back onto her pillows, exhausted from the small task she had attempted,

"Just my baby."

Eric and his children made their way to their mother's room, about to meet with their mother and new sister for the first time. Cards, flowers, and things from home lay grasped in all sizes of hands.

Reaching the door, Eric drew his hand to the knob, slowly turning it and swinging it open, bracing himself and praying for his children.

"Hi guys."

Annie smiled as her small army walked into her room, glancing down at the baby in her arms, as if she was checking to make sure she was still there, she asked,

"I hope you brought some real food with you, I'm losing weight from this stuff they call food."

Annie chuckled nervously, no one knew how to act. Eric guided the kids' closer, asking if anyone wanted to hold her. A line quickly formed.

Eric smiled and rested by his wife's side, watching as his older children whispered, cooed, and smiled at their newest sister. He sighed as he looked over at Annie, and was appalled at the blank expression she had taken on.

"Annie?"

No answer. He shifted his position and called her name again, still no response. He quickly waved a hand in front of her face, starting to worry about the amount of drugs she had been given. She blinked rapidly and glared over at him,

"What?"

Eric was at loss for words. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Annie clenched her jaw and looked sideways at the children, feeling confident they were engrossed with the bundle of joy in front of them, hissed at her husband,

"I lost my newborn son because of the idiot so called doctor, lost my uterus because of the doctor, I no longer have the twin to daughter, no longer have the ability to have children ever again, these stupid drugs aren't working, I'm peachy. Thanks for asking."

Eric recoiled like he had been bit by a snake. Was there difference here?

Eric calmed his breathing and left Annie's side, and joined his children. Trying to rid his mind of the way Annie had spoke to him. There had been a cold, almost bitter undertone to her voice. Her eyes had flashed in a way he had never seen before.

It was almost like two different Annie's. Two very different Annie's. And it scared Eric.


	4. Hell Breaks Loose

Summary: Annie and the baby arrive home after a torturous week in the hospital

Rating: Somewhere between PG and PG-13

Spoilers: None really: AU

Disclaimer: **I don't think I own the characters of 7th Heaven, but you know how I get easily confused. Just don't sue me**

Author's Notes: _Here it is, the chapter where Annie comes home and basically, all hell lets loose. Thanks for all the kind reviews, I appreciate it. Keep on doing it._

****

When Heaven Weeps Part Four

They stood clustered around the living room couch, as if it would protect them from the events which were to take place at any given moment.

The squeal of tires against pavement was heard. The car's engine died. The car door opened, then shut.

The children held their baited breath, waiting, watching, wondering.

The front door swung open, the low grunts coming from their father struggling to carry the many items of mother and baby.

"We're home."

Annie and Eric walked into the living room and were greeted by their five other children, more presents in hand.

Annie mustered a smile and handed the bundle she carried into Eric's arms,

"Oh, I've missed you guys."

She bent down and hugged each one, murmuring into their ears and stroking their hair. They all repeated their own words to their mother.

"We missed you too."

"Happy missed you."

"Huey missed you too, Mommy."

Annie smiled at the mention of the family dog and Ruthie's imaginary friend.

"I missed Huey as well, now, where's the nearest food?"

They all laughed on cue and followed their mother into the kitchen, like good little children. Eric stayed behind, having watched the way his wife handled herself in front of her children. But had plopped the baby girl into his arms like a bag of coal.

He gazed down into the sleeping face his daughter and whispered,

"Welcome home, Elizabeth."

****

ding dong

The doorbell rang its scratchy theme, adding to already placed chaos that lingered in the house. Eric quickly set the stack of plates he was balancing into the sink, wiped his hands, tossed a biscuit to the dog, picked up the crying baby sitting in her carrier seat, and rushed to the door,

"Julie?!"

His sister laughed and immediately leaned over to coo into her niece's face,

"In the flesh."

Eric stared open mouthed as he watched his only sister play with the child, he grasped for words,

"What are you doing here?"

Julie finally looked up, almost seemingly forgotten about her brother standing in front of her,

"Hank and I are leaving for a cruise tomorrow, I came a day early to see all my favorite nieces' and nephews', and of course, the newest little one."

"A cruise?"

Julie nodded at her stricken brother, lightly laughing and gently removing Elizabeth from him,

"Aren't you glad to see your favorite sister?"

Julie brushed past him and disappeared into the house, leaving Eric still gaping, and wondering what had just happened.

"Aunt Julie!" choruses rang throughout the house. Eric smiled at the happy tunes the house now played. Annie came down for a few minutes, chatting a bit with her sister-in-law, but soon escaping to the privacy of her bedroom, apologizing monotonous that she felt weak and needed sleep. Eric watched his wife retreat upstairs, wondering to himself why she wasn't enjoying this time of relatives, one she actually got along with. He shrugged off the thoughts and rejoined his family, carrying on with the jokes and stories that circled over the group.

Dinner was quiet.

Julie had left and had taken the cheerfulness with her. The scraping of silverware on glass dishes was the only sound that echoed over the large oak table. Each family focused on their plates, they all knew something was up. Mom wasn't herself. Mom was.....they didn't know what was wrong. All of them forced themselves they were just being silly, overly sensitive, it would take awhile until things returned to normal. This whole transition was normal. They just had to get accustomed to it. That's all.

Somehow, Eric knew his children were rationing with themselves. But he had no idea how to tell them otherwise. That was a new feeling for Eric. He was always in control, had a tight reign over his family. But now, the whole game had changed.

"How was everyone's day?"

Eric attempted to start mindless chatter, but no one felt the need or desire to answer his question.

"May I be excused?"

Other voices followed, asking the same inquiry. Eric sighed and nodded, watching his silent children escape to their bedrooms.

Stuffing the now cold chicken into his mouth, Eric finished his dinner, alone to his own thoughts.

"Annie?"

Eric quietly stepped into the dimly lit bedroom, noticing his wife lounging on the bed, a book propped between her hands, a concentrated look gracing her face.

He asked again. No answer. He stepped closer and leaned over her.

"Annie?!"

With a deep frown, Annie glanced up from her reading,

"I heard you the first time, and the second, and the third."

Eric fought the urge to bite back with a sarcastic pun, he only sighed and sat on the bed next to his wife, cradling their daughter inside his arms.

"Elizabeth needs feeding."

Annie sighed, an annoying expression overtaking her, glanced down at the baby with a scornful glare, and then returned to her book, spitting out,

"Give her a bottle."

Eric sat looking confused, they had had this all planned out before she had gone into labor. Sure, a few things had happened in between moments, but he had thought......

"I thought we agreed you would nurse her for several months, then wean to the bottle."

Annie shot the book down onto her lap, her voice cold and condescending,

"You obviously thought wrong. I don't feel like breast-feeding her. Give her bottles for all I care. I'm busy."

Eric watched as his wife resumed her task, he was awestruck. The mother of his child wanted nothing to do with this baby. That much was obvious.

Feeling like he had just been hit in the gut, Eric stood up, baby in hand, jostling her to keep her calm, her hunger cries beginning to start.

Walking out, he closed the door halfway, as he turned slightly back and peered through the open slant at his wife, the scornful face still settling over her features.

Eric cringed slightly and headed back downstairs. The sick feeling slowly returning to the pit of his stomach.

**__**

To be continued...........................


	5. Hang My Head In Shame

Summary: Annie sinks deeper and deeper into depression as her family looks on

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None: The twins turned out to be a boy and a girl, the boy died. AU 

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, nor do I want them, don't sue**

Author's Notes:_ Wow. Another chapter. I'm really getting into this. I hope I'm not moving things along too fast. Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews, you all are great. Please keep continuing to do so, it does me good._

****

When Heaven Weeps: Part Five

Moonbeams flitted across the wooden floor, dancing and flying around the room. Two forms slept, their breathing the only sound echoing throughout. Soft whimpers begin to erupt from the little figure that wriggled around in the cradle at their feet.

"Annie, wake up."

Eric gently rubbed his wife's shoulder, attempting to slowly wake her to feed the baby.

"I'm tired."

Eric sighed and rubbed a bit harder,

"Annie, it's your turn, I've had her every night this past week, I need some sleep."

Annie rolled over heavily and spewed out in a short, sarcastic tone,

"And I'm the one who went through a ten hour labor of hell, have scars to prove it, and, need I go on?"

Eric bit his lip and closed his eyes momentarily as his wife turned back over, her deep breathing already beginning. The soft whimpers coming from Elizabeth were rising in sound. Eric painfully slid off the covers and padded over to the crying baby, picking her up and caressing her back.

"There, there, are we hungry?"

Eric quickly moved out of the room and down the stairs, not wanting to wake up another family member, one was obviously one too many.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bacon sizzled as Eric flipped over the meat expertly, Ruthie sat across from him, seated on a stool and having him drill her on her math problems.

"90"

Eric nodded at her correct answer and shifted the greasy mess onto a plate, blotting the fat with a paper towel. Quite proud of himself with finally making a decent breakfast, he carried the plates to the table, where little children sat hungry-eyed.

"Mary, I need you to drive Simon and Ruthie to their dentist appointment after school, I have to be at the church for a meeting with the elders and deacons, and your mom isn't up to it."

Mary scoffed and bit out of an apple, chewing as she spoke,

"Why can't Matt do it?"

Eric rolled his eyes and stuck the now warm bottle into Elizabeth's mouth, she sucked willingly,

"Does it look like he lives here to you?"

Mary swallowed and shrugged,

"Could've fooled me with all the eating, showering, and doing laundry he does."

Eric shook his head and ignored Mary's true comment,

"Get a move on, you'll be late. Lunches are on the counter, age order. Now go!"

Chairs were pushed back, backpacks loaded onto shoulders, lunches grabbed, last minute run-in's for misplaced books, and finally the back door shut for the last time. Eric glanced down at his daughter, still silently sipping on her bottle, he smiled wearily and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, most likely the only food he was going to get before dinner. Which he guessed he would have to make as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annie watched through the half open curtains as her children pulled away from the driveway, heading off to school. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself, still clothed in bedclothes and robe. She sat down at her desk, picking the brush up slowly and gingerly pulling it through her tangled hair. She stared into the eyes that shone back at her.

Weary. Worn. Droopy. Cloudy. Cold.

Her heart pounded as she leant in closer, examining her pained face, the expression that was placed, left her surprised. She quickly shook her head, abandoning such thoughts. She was fine. Just a bit tired. She had just had a baby. Two even. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered holding little Evan in her arms, his tiny face clenched and wrinkled, still warm in her grasp.

Annie glanced down at her risen arms, as if they were cradling a real baby

"Annie."

She blinked and slowly turned towards the voice,

"What now?"

Eric walked into the room, placing Elizabeth onto the queen sized bed and stripping off her soiled clothes,

"I'm going to change Elizabeth, there's 2 bottles in the fridge, diapers are in the wicker basket on the dryer, there's more in our bathroom, clothes in the third drawer of the dresser over there."

He motioned with his hand and set about cleaning up Elizabeth. Annie just stared. Her voice cracking as if she hadn't spoken in several years.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The emphasized 'me' was evident and Eric winced slightly as he finished snapping the buttons on the child laying before him.

"I have to go the church, there is work for me there."

He spoke clearly and slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. Annie rolled her eyes and set her mouth into a pout,

"Eric, I can't do it all by myself."

Eric gently picked Elizabeth and walked over to his wife, the mother of this child in his arms,

"You'll be fine, you've done this before, remember?"

Annie shook her head and crossed her arms, forbidding the child to be given to her. Eric sighed and was growing increasingly annoyed with Annie, she had a job to do.

"Annie, you can't do this, I have the church, everything will go fine, call me if you need me."

Eric tried once again to give up Elizabeth, but Annie was dead set in her wants. She narrowed her eyes and leaned towards Eric, spitting out,

"I. Don't. Want. To."

Quickly, she breezed out of the room, gone. Eric closed his eyes, lost. He opened them, grabbed the full diaper bag off the bed, reached for his briefcase, and followed Annie's suit. What was he going to do? He was so in over his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric leaned back in his chair, watching Lou and the others file out of the room, the meetings over. He heaved a sigh and looked down at Elizabeth sleeping contently in her carrier. The men had looked surprised when they had first met, seeing Eric holding his daughter and feeding her a bottle. It seemed a bit out of place.

But Elizabeth slept through the whole meeting, Eric was thankful for that. The few curious glances from the others didn't help Eric's mind ease any, but what could he do? Nothing, but bring her to work with him. He was tired, so tired. He leaned back even more, attempting to get comfortable, letting the much needed sleep rest over his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner had gone fairly well. The children had made the entire meal, much to Eric's relief, Elizabeth had been screaming the entire evening. He walked her, changed her, fed her, bathed her, jostled her, but nothing worked. He was almost positive she had colic.

Eric dropped his head and looked into the now sleeping face of his daughter. He sighed with utmost relief, he began to slowly sit down, but she stirred a bit and he quickly rose back up. He leaned against the wall for support, afraid he would fall over and drop dead right there.

"Thank goodness she finally stopped, I was beginning to think I wouldn't get any sleep tonight."

Eric shifted his gaze to his wife standing in the hall, hands on her hips, her expression carried a look of annoyance, Eric thought to himself,

'_And where were you this whole time?"_

But he bit his lip and regained his wits as best he could.

"I really need some sleep, Annie, I can't go on with only a couple of hours. It's just not possible, or healthy."

Annie shrugged and walked off, her voice trailing behind her,

"What do you want me to do about it?"

__

"Be her mother!"
    
    This was not happening. It couldn't be. Not now. Not to her. Not to Annie. It hadn't happened with any of the other kids. Why now? Because of Evan? Losing the gift of bearing children ever again?

The thoughts raced tirelessly throughout Eric's mind, never ceasing. He had to do something. Before it killed him, or his daughter.

**__**

To be continued......................................................................


	6. Shouts of Sadness

Summary: Another torturous week in the Camden family home

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None: Basically AU

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the ER characters, but Christmas is right around the corner......**

Author's Notes: _Ah, here it is. Another chapter in the deranged minds of the ever familiar Camden's. I decided to do a couple of POV's with a couple of the kids, Eric, and supermom, Annie. Ruthie's part was the hardest for me to do. I hope I got inside her head well enough. Please review and tell me what you think. I love the feedback and take all suggestions into consideration. (Thanks to all who have reviewed, you all are wonderful!)_

****

When Heaven Weeps: Part Six

Two weeks. Two long weeks. Two weeks lived in hell. Two weeks that neither of the family members wanted to remember, let alone revisit. The sky had fallen in, and there was no one to replace it.

****

Enter POV of Simon

I rock Elizabeth to sleep in my arms, her heavy eyes slowly drooping closed, her mouth slightly parted. Her breathing becomes regular and I lean back into the couch cushions, reveling in the small pleasure of rest. It had become scarce in the past weeks.

I listen to the quiet house, the quiet house that no one seemed to live in anymore. Matt never came around anymore, not even for the laundry and food. His excuse was school and work, finals were coming up, he had to study. I may only be twelve years old, but I know when my brother's lying.

I hardly ever see Mary anymore as well. She stays away from the house as much as she can. Basketball, schoolwork, and her new job at Pete's Pizza are her answers to, "Where've you been?" 

Lucy's here. She just doesn't talk. Her red rimmed eyes tell enough of the story. Of course, crying is Lucy's nature, but this time, her sobs are different, they're muffled, muted, as if she doesn't want anyone to actually know she's crying. But I know.

Ruthie continues on as any five-year-old would do. She remains in her position of playing with her stuffed animals, talking with imaginary friend, Huey. Maybe she'll get through this without any damage. Can't say the same for the rest of us though.

I'm scared.

****

End Simon's POV: Enter Eric's POV

The hanging clock above my head ticks incessantly, the seemingly high pitched noise grating on my ears. I rest my elbows on the desk in front of me, placing my head between my hands and tenderly massaging my temples.

The phone lays before me.

It catches my eye as I open my pupils, the white electronic device boldly staring back at me. 

I pick it up. I need to do something.

I drop it down on the desk, the clattering sound jarring my ceasing headache._ I can't do this. Not to my wife. Not to Annie._.

I take it back in my hands, slowly turning it over, as if inspecting its make. _But we can't go on like this. Not anymore. We're not even a family anymore. _

I start to slowly dial the number burned forever in my mind. _We're broken. I need to fix this. I have to._

"Hello?"

I run my rough tongue over chapped lips, wincing as I did so.

"Hello?"

The voice uttered the greeting once again, I bitterly swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat, the work of doing it pained me.

"Morgan."

I could almost hear his quizzical expression as he asked,

"Eric? Is that you?"

I nod to myself, even if only in the empty room.

"Yeah, it's me."

His tone was replaced from quizzical to concern.

"Everything okay?"

I close my eyes, wondering if I'd ever see 'okay' again.

"Patricia told me about Annie, I'm so sorry. I meant to call, I wanted to call....we just weren't sure."

A sigh escapes my lips before I can control it, I open my eyes, finding it hard to remove them from their closed position.

"We named him Evan Samuel."

A pause.

"It's a very suitable name."

Nodding again, I pick up the stray pen that lay on top of a book that Morgan himself had loaned me. Playing with the pen, I speak,

"Simon picked it."

I can see him nod in appreciation, and understanding.

"Simon did a fine job. How is he? How are the kids?"

I ignore his inquiry and plod on,

"Annie was against it."

Another pause. He was refreshing his mind, trying to place what I was telling him.

"The name?"

I shake my head, trying not to let annoyance get a hold of me.

"Simon picking it."

I click the pen on, then off, back to on, back to off. The noise the only apparent sound in the small office.

"Annie let it go though?"

I shrug, not caring if anyone saw his body movements. Then again, no one was around.

"I suppose."

I jab the pen into a open book, its long streak glaring up from the crisp, white paper. Screaming.

"How is Annie?"

I sit up. His tone was different. Softer, gentler, more suspicious, but trying to get the facts without letting me on to knowing he wanted the facts. I stop reasoning with myself.

"Annie who?"

Morgan sighs. His sighs are often short, wanting to get over with. This one on the other hand was long and drawn out, he was picking his words carefully.

"She showing signs of post-partoum depression?"

I can't swallow anymore. The lump has grown into a mountain. A mountain I can't climb. Not successfully.

"Eric?"

I blink and look at my surroundings. The office where I counseled countless people, hugged hundreds of heartbroken parties, had several fights with numerous members of my own family. The place where I had read about, studied about, prayed too, talked to- God. A place I didn't know anymore.

"I don't know."

I hear a rustling, he was either sitting down or standing up. Neither could be best.

"What has her behavior been like these past few weeks?"

There. Something I knew I answer right. But none of this was right. None of this should be happening.

"Upset, cries instantaneously, trouble sleeping, withdrawn, losing weight, spaced out, I could go on and on, Morgan. But most of all, she wants nothing to do with Elizabeth. It's like she's shunned her."

I can hear Morgan draw in a deep breath, yet again choosing his words wisely.

"She needs help, Eric."

I shake my head, my mind swimming with a million thoughts. Like a runaway train, having nowhere to go, except downhill.

"Maybe she needs some time, give it a couple more days, weeks?"

More rustling. He was standing now, I can tell. Most likely gripping the countertop as his knuckles turn white. His voice changed once more,

"No, Eric."

I stop my mouth from opening. It was a command, not a matter of obeying or not. I obey.

"Annie needs help. It'll only get worse if it goes untreated. I'm not a doctor by any means, but I do know one thing: Things can't continue on like this. You're digging yourself a hole, and you're going to end up being buried alive."

I hang my head, slightly gasping for breath.

"Okay."

Another change in tone of voice.

"Tell me you are going to call a doctor and get her some help."

I shiver and grasp the phone tighter,

"Okay, so tired though, tomorrow, so tired."

I sounded like a little boy, helpless, clueless. I was basically that little boy.

"Today, Eric, today."

I attempt to regulate my breathing and bob my head, ashamed.

"Today."

"Call me as soon as you can. If you need anything, call. I'm only a phone call away."

He wanted to know this outcome. Maybe if I'd be coherent enough to register certain things, I would've thought he was being nosy, pushing his nose into other people's business.

But I called him.

He gave me the push.

"I'm worried, Morgan."

Silence.

I sag against the back of the chair, out of breath.

"I know."

End Eric's POV: Enter Ruthie's POV 

I open my eyes really quick, and really wide. Simon calls them "spy eyes". I like my spy eyes, they help me see _everything_. I look around the room with my spy eyes. Simon says once I've had them for a long enough time, I'll see everything in red. Just like Red Lightning. 

I push off my covers, they're getting too sticky for me. I sit up and slip on my Hello Kitty slippers. At night was the best time to see "weird things" as Simon tells me. I flatten to the floor, peering out the space between the floor. I see light. I grin.

I stand up and open the door, I look both ways. I laugh out loud and clamp a hand over my mouth. I sound like I'm crossing the street. I walk towards the stairs, ready to go down and eat a cookie. Mommy's light is still on. I grin.

I run into her room and see her buried under covers. I climb into bed with her. She misses me.

"Hi mommy."

I hear her moan and she waves her hand around, I laugh some more.

"Go away."

I go up closer to her and lay my head on the pillow beside her, crossing my legs and setting my arms behind my head.

"Time to play, mommy."

She rolls over and I kiss her nose.

"Bedtime."

I shake my head really hard, maybe if I shake too hard, it'll come off. Cool!

"Mommy wants to play."

I nod and grab her hand.

"Mommy wants to sleep."

I tug some more.

"No, mommy wants to play with Ruthie."

She takes her hand away hard.

"Mommy doesn't want to play with Ruthie."

I feel my smile going away, I love mommy. I want to play.

"Mommy misses Ruthie, that's why she wants to play."

Mommy's head comes up fast, her eyes look funny. I back away into the headboard behind me.

"Mommy doesn't miss Ruthie, and mommy doesn't want to play!"

Mommy yelled at me. I feel my eyes watering, then the tears fall down onto my cheeks. I bite my wiggling lip and run out of there. Maybe Mommy doesn't love Ruthie anymore.

**__**

To be continued..............................................................


	7. Starts of Healing

Summary: Looks inside the hurting minds of several family members, and the arrival of a new member enters the life of the family, can she help heal?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None: AU

Disclaimer: **I do now own any of the 7th Heaven characters, nor would I want them, so please don't sue and innocent writer who is just trying to make the world a better place**

Author's Notes: _Well, I guess this isn't going to be a one time thing. I had no idea this would blossom into something so complex and complicated. I'm enjoying writing it, and I hope you are enjoying reading it as well. Thank you all for the reviews, please keep doing so. Onto the story._

****

When Heaven Weeps: Part Seven

Annie's POV

I stare blindly out the dirt streaked window, the curtain material balled into my clenched fist, the rough feel rubbing harshly against my palm. The pane of glass was smudged so thoroughly, I had to squint to make out objects beyond my vision.

Guess my cleaning duties had been laid aside.

I drop the window piece from my hand and walk back to the bed, my side permanently deformed from the mold of my body. Running a hard carelessly over the sleeping baby perched on its side, her mouth slightly parted, the small whoosh of breath lifting the bit of black hair from its home resting on her forehead.

I finger her blankets, the soft angora sweater-like feel conformed to my hand, like heat, radiating throughout my fingertips, leaving them tingling. I draw the lightweight cotton sheet away from her tiny body, she had grown, put a few pounds.

I watch in awe as her chest heaves and falls with every breath she breathes. I have a remnant of recollection of a memory very much the same as I am standing here. Little Simon had been put down for a nap, kissed him on his forehead, and sat there, gazing as the wee one slept peacefully.

It never grew old, never tiring, never boring.

And here I was again. Drawn back from the hardened shell that had been built up around me. I reach out and grasp a pinkish hand, her long fingers curling around my own finger. Quickly, her face puckers up, her mouth opening and closing, mute sighs escaping her mouth.

Don't wake up little one, stay asleep. Keep dreaming.

Her loud cries pierce the silence of the bedroom, the crashing noise deafening to my ears. I back away from the harmless human that was woefully screaming her neediness.

I fall onto the bed, and cover my face and ears with a pillow. But not before I recognize Eric tearing through the room, casting a scowl towards myself and proceeding to comfort the child.

I cry my own set of neediness.

****

End Annie's POV: Start Simon's POV

Walking the painful quiet hallway, I peek into Ruthie's room, too tired to think about what she could up to now. The sight before me stops me. She's sitting on the floor, rocking her baby doll, tears streaming down her face, singing.

__

Hush little baby, don't say a word

Mommy's going to buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird don't sing

Mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond rings turns to gray

Mommy's going to love you anyway

I softly exit her room, closing the wooden door silently and lean against it, allowing it to hold me up. As my tears mirror Ruthie's, I whisper the lullaby aching in my mind, and close my eyes.

****

End Simon's POV: Start Lucy's POV

The world is an ugly place out there. People calling it hell on earth. One step into this house, and the saying is brought to life.

The only vivid memory of any of my siblings being born is Simon and Ruthie. But regarding Simon, I was sick and ended up in dad's arms most of the time. But with Ruthie, I remembered it clear. Everything before, and everything after.

Mom was never like this.

I'm not stupid, I know this happens to thousands of new mothers every year. It never occurred to me that **my** mom could be one of those statistics.

I hate walking around on eggshells on the time: we mustn't become too loud in the house, the music should be played softly, no slamming of the doors, no fighting. Even without the fighting, it feels like a war-zone.

And our side is losing.

I haven't seen mom in two weeks now. I've started up a routine so I don't have to come face to face with her, or even notice her in the hall. I get up early, go to school early, get home late. I've taken on more and more extra curricular activities. I made the cheerleading squad. Coach Harris says I may make Captain next year.

Before, I would've came bounding through the house, scouring the place for mom, anxious to get the news told to her, before anyone else did. She'd hug me and praise me for being such a hard-working girl, that she'd help whenever and with whatever she could. She'd lift my chin and look into my eyes, going on a spiel on how her little girl is growing up. The twinkle in her eye never dimming.

But this is now. Now, I avoid my own mother. Even though her body is still here, even her presence feels like it doesn't exist. But why should it? Our mother doesn't even exist.

****

End Lucy's POV: Start Eric's POV

How much longer till I turned away my whole family?

How much longer until I make an effort to stop their hurting?

How much longer until I fix the damage that has been to the core?

How much longer will I sit here and think about the "how much longer's"?

The doorbell rings.

I sit stone silent. I'd be a perfect statue.

Another ring. I stand up slowly, steadying myself as I shift holds with Elizabeth. I walk towards the front door, each step painstakingly hard to step. I reach the door.

__

Grab the knob

Turn the knob

Open the door

My mind processes all these thoughts and I finally register them, swinging open the door and bracing myself for the storm to gather overhead.

"Mr. Camden?"

I nod and gesture the petite woman inside, her professional dress still casual, she smoothes out the front of her shirt. Her slender hands grazing over her chest. I peel my eyes away from the forbidden sight.

"Yes, and Miss Lane, I presume?"

She flashes a smile and steps closer, peering at the bundle resting in my arms. She holds out her hands asks the question without speaking. I hand her over, almost unsure of the situation.

"Is Mrs. Camden home?"

I nod, pursing my lips together till the sigh fades,

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room. Would you like to meet her?"

Miss Lane shakes her head, her brunette tight curls bouncing wildly as she walks into the living, I raise an eyebrow but follow.

"Not yet. My job is to meet with you and your children, determine how they've been affected, get to know them, and then meet with your wife, the source of the problem."

I winced at her last words, I hated to hear Annie being referred to a "problem". It wasn't as if this was a leaky faucet or overflowing toilet that needed to be fixed. But I say nothing, Miss Lane is obviously a professional.

"Whatever you decide is necessary, Miss Lane."

She looks up from her previous engagement of cooing to the baby she held, she smiles and pats me gently on the knee.

"I'm going to be spending a lot of time with your family, Mr. Camden, and of course, yourself. Please, call me Grace."

I nod uncertainly and offer my own invitation,

"Alright, Grace, please call me, Eric."

She extends a free hand and shakes mine warmly, her fingers grasping around our conformed hands. I glance down at the handshake and then back up to Grace. I frown a bit and she lets go, leaving me wondering what just happened. I shake my thoughts back into reality and lean back onto the couch, watching the interaction between Grace and Elizabeth.

I smile as Elizabeth's face would light up as Grace would gingerly brush a stray curl over her face. Grace finally looks up after several moments of playtime. She tries not to blush and runs a hand through her unruly hair.

"I'm sorry, got a bit carried away there. Onto business."

She gently moves Elizabeth into her cradle by the loveseat and tucks a blanket around her small frame. Smiling, Grace reaches into her slim, leather briefcase, plucking through an assortment of papers and coming up with a small notepad and pen.

I push my curiousity out of the way for now. I need to focus on getting Annie better. And once Grace finished with the evaluation of our family, things would become clearer. Right?

Little did I know, the clouds were just beginning to accumlate above our heads, and hearts.

**__**

To be continued.........................................


	8. Oh When The Saints

Summary: "and so the game progresses...."

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Alternate Universe: But Season 3: In Praise of Women is a major factor

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, so please don't sue me**

Author's Notes: _I hope this isn't becoming totally unrealistic. I honestly wanted it wrapped up by the last few chapters, but it seems that just isn't the case. Thanks to every single person who reviewed, it really does a wonder for an author to see their work approved by individuals. Enjoy this next installment of the unfortunate events of the Camden household._

****

When Heaven Weeps

Eric Camden wearily walked the stepping stones that led to his home, his arms laden with numerous items papered in brown bags, a sharp object jutting into his shoulder blade. He winced as he struggled with the opening the door, which was flown open quickly, almost to the point of knocking the Reverend off his feet.

"Grace?"

The smiling woman now clad in faded jeans and sweatshirt, held Elizabeth in her arms, while a dishtowel sat haphazardly across her shoulder.

"Ruthie let me in."

Eric cocked his head, taken in the surprising encounter. Somehow, he managed to remember the groceries still situated in his full hands,

"Oh, right, okay."

He stepped inside, the confused expression now lacing his voice. Shutting the door with a quick kick of his foot, he walked into the kitchen, immediately noticing the apparent aroma that was settled in the air around them. Grace smiled uncertainly,

"I hope it's okay, I mean, that it's okay that I'm here."

Eric shook his head, depositing the food onto the counters, he began unbagging and asked,

"No, no, it's fine, you just surprised me is all. What's that smell?"

Grace looked relieved and grinned at the child she held, winking at Ruthie, she answered,

"The girls and I made cookies."

Ruthie nodded happily as she munched away at her own confection design,

"Grace puts in the whole bag of chocolate chips, not half like mom."

Grace laughed and set Elizabeth on the counter in front of her, handing her a teething ring and wrapping a protective arm around her tiny waist,

"I know it sounds so homebody like, and of course cookies is the stationary supply of after-school snacks, but it's basically all I can bake."

Eric nodded methodically as he continued to put away the thawing food,

"Did you-"

Grace cut him off,

"Take some to Annie? Yes, she didn't seem to happy to see me though. I assume you haven't told her about me."

Eric swallowed at the inevitable conversation he was to share with his wife,

"You make it sound like you're the 'other woman'."

Grace raised her eyebrows and shrugged as she picked up the little girl who was smacking her gums on the cold teething device,

"Don't hold off to long."

Eric nodded quickly and turned away to peer into the open fridge as Grace walked by, her hold still on little Elizabeth, thinking to herself with a canny smile,

__

"Maybe your statement wasn't so false, Reverend."

Again, Eric walked steps, this time to his bedroom, bracing himself for the accusations to start flying. Annie sat on a stool, brushing her hair absentmindedly, her eyes glazed over and staring into the large expanse of black space. Eric tore his own pair of eyes away from her empty spectacles and knelt beside her, gently speaking to her,

"How are you feeling?"

Annie remained silent, her brush strokes rhythmus and long, he tried once again,

"I know you must have a million questions about Grace, I mean, Miss. Lane. And I'll answer them."

She continued her vigil of the combing of her blonde hair, she glanced at her husband, those eyes piercing his,

"Are you trying to act stupid or does it just come naturally?"

Eric cringed at her cold and stinging words, he bit down hard on his tongue, blood trickling down the edge of his mouth, he winced as the salty blood mingled with salvia,

"I'm just trying to help-"

Annie stopped her brushing, her brush held up, silencing him, he obeyed.

"Stop trying, I don't need help. I'm fine. I don't need a 20 something man seeking woman trying to dig her claws into my family."

Eric reached out to place a calming hand on her back, she shrugged it off and glared,

"Tell her you don't need her, tell her she can pack up all her 'papers' and notebooks full of trash about how messed up I am or how I've damaged my children. And she can take the next bus to Who Caresville."

Swiftly, Annie moved out of reach and walked the path to the bathroom, she turned at the doorframe and spat out the order,

"I want her out by tonight."

Eric shook his head and moved closer,

"No, she stays. She'll help us, Annie, I know she will."

Disbelief echoed over Annie's face, then quickly disappeared, rage taking hold as she hissed back,

"Over my dead body."

Finishing her step inside the bathroom, she slammed the door firmly, leaving the door writhing with the strong force.

Eric sighed heavily as he sank into the bed, head in hands he muttered to no one in particular,

"Which could be true if this keeps up."

Looking heavenward, he gazed at the white tiled ceiling above his balding head, his hands clutched in a fervent prayer, his lips moving emotionally as he continued his vigil. His eyes closed slowly as he gave in to his wife.

Grace Lane sat perched on a stool, lemonade in hand as she poured over her carefully written notes. She smiled absentmindedly as she flipped through the pages upon pages of dictated examples of the entire Camden family. Hearing footsteps, she quickly shut her notebook, sliding it under her briefcase with ease as the Reverend walked solemnly into the kitchen.

Tapping her long painted fingernail against the cold glass of the pitcher, she silently offered the sweet liquid. He nodded and made his way to the table and heavily plopped into the high-backed chair. Grace held out the full cup of lemonade as Eric drank the contents rapidly. He sighed as he set the now half empty glass onto the table, he glanced at Grace who took a seat beside him, notebook in hand.

"Miss Lane,-"

Grace stuck out a hand, rose an eyebrow and waited for Eric to correct himself. He did so.

"Grace, I can't thank you enough for being apt to do this, but I'm afraid, Annie doesn't want this. And forcing her to do something like this doesn't seem right, or healthy for that matter."

Grace nodded her head in understanding, but thereafter, began shaking her head sadly.

"I know this must be difficult for your family to go through, especially on you, the head of the household, the caregiver, the father, the husband. It is not an easy task. But you just cannot stand by and let your wife tear your family apart. You'd be doing more damage than good."

Eric stared at his reddening hands, slightly raw from wringing them so often. He continued his plea, or explanation of his wife.

"You don't know Annie, she's usually not like this, the pregnancy was hard on her, and then losing Evan. It all just snowballed."

Grace reached for Eric's hand and held it tight, forcing him to look at her,

"Eric, I may not know your wife, but I do know her type. Controlling, manipulative, cold-hearted-"

Eric withdrew his hand sharply, hurt by Grace's accusations.

"Annie isn't like that. She's just...tired."

Grace shook her head and jotted a couple of sentences into her notebook hurriedly,

"Stop running around in circles, Eric. You need to understand your wife's condition."

Eric winced at her cross words, he wanted the world to stop for several weeks, just long enough to get his bearings. Grace pushed on with her advice,

"It doesn't have to end ugly. This doesn't have to last. She can get the right medication, the right counseling, the right kind of help your wife needs. You're not helping her by defending her. You're hurting her."

Eric didn't want to hurt his wife. Never in a million years would he want to do that. He loved her. To death do us part, he vowed. He bowed his head in compliance.

"I want to help my wife."

Grace smiled widely as she gently patted his hand lovingly as a mother would do to her son. She murmured quietly into his ear, reassuring him everything would end up fine.

"This is the right step, Eric. You've set the stage."

And set the stage indeed.

Grace Lane's POV 
    
    I watch the man in front of me, his kind heart torn in two. His spirit broken. By his own wife. I shake my head slightly as I scrawl into my spiral notebook, otherwise known as my precious possession. My handwriting is slighted so, caused by the angle of my arm in attempts to soothe my helpless client.

__

May 7th, 1999:

As I examine this needy family more and more, and continue to peel away crusted layers of pain and suffering, I find there is more to this family than meets the eye. Possibly something tragic in the family? Other than the recent passing of their infant boy. Perhaps another death? Extended family problems? I can't seem to put my finger on it. So many things have gone with this certain family. If it isn't one thing, it's another. The family is pulling apart from each other. Everyone is silent and reserved, scared to make a wrong move. Of course, there is one reason regarding this damaged core. Their mother.

Annie Camden: A mental case about to explode. Definitely a primal concern. Increasing signs of Post Partuom Depression and possible Post Traumatic Stress disorder with regards to twin son passing away shortly after birth. Needs medication. Needs counseling. Her husband on the other hand:

****

My main target.

****

To Be Continued.........................


	9. Come Marching In

Summary: "when something seems wrong, it probably is."

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: AU story: Up until In Praise of Women (Season Three)

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, so please don't sue an innocent writer**

Author's Notes: _"and it keeps going and going and going...." Well, so here it is, yet another chapter. A peek inside the world of the Camden's, brace yourself. For things are never what they seem. (as always, review!)_

****

When Heaven Weeps: Part Nine

Silver-coated cooling fans hissed their sound throughout the Camden home, many family members sitting directly in front of the cooling devices, hoping for some relief of the California sunshine and humidity.

Eric Camden stood outside, drenched in sweat as he fiddled around with wires that connected to his air conditioning machine, completely clueless in his task.

"Work, baby, work."

He grunted as he reached back, grasping for a certain component when he heard,

"Ahem."

He quickly lifted his head up, only to smack head on with the overhang of the unit. He yelped as he grabbed his head, mustering a smile as he noticed Grace standing before him, a large glass of some reddish liquid in hand,

"Thought you could use a break."

Eric gratefully swiped the drink and began chugging down the cold drink, wiping away trail of perspiration, he thanked Grace,

"You guessed right, thanks."

Grace shrugged and tugged at the hem of her tank top,

"Thought you could use an electrician as well. I called a number, they're on their way."

She smiled sweetly as Eric set the now empty glass on the cooling unit, he shook his head,

"Annie usually does things like this, she's the all around handy woman."

Grace's smile dimmed bit but perked up as Eric headed back inside,

"I also wanted to ask you if it would be alright to interview the children now. I've done enough observing, although that job never ends."

She quickened her pace and followed Eric into the foyer, quickly shutting the door behind them,

"With your discernment, of course."

Eric remained silent as he washed his drinking glass, his hands lingering over the rim of the cup,

"You're sure this is good for them?"

Grace nodded quickly and plastered on her business expression,

"Definitely. They'll be able to express their feelings, emotions, and thoughts about various things."

Eric leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and frowning slightly as he inquired more,

"They can come to me with any of their problems, I'm their dad."

Grace gently patted Eric's hand, nodding sympathetically as she spoke,

"Of course you're their dad, that's why it could be hard. There are some things kids don't tell their parents. Some things parents don't know won't hurt them. Trust me."

Winking, she exited the room, her words haunting Eric.

__

"Trust me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So Matt, I thought we could talk a little about your mom."

Matt glowered at the woman situated in front of him, he remained stone-faced and silent. Grace coughed a bit and tried to lighten the mood,

"I hear your grades are doing well."

Matt quickly stood up and glared into Grace's face,

"Don't think your little act is fooling everyone, cause it isn't fooling me. I suggest you leave before you do any more damage."

Grace watched silently as Matt quickly left the room, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him. Grace smirked a bit as she crossed her legs and made scribbling motions into her notebook.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do we have to do this again?"

Grace smiled a sad smile as she rubbed Lucy's shoulder, urging her to tell her woes,

"You must be feeling some pretty powerful things right now, a lot has happened in the past few months."

Lucy fingered the fabric of the pillow sitting atop her lap, her eyes stained red from endless crying,

"Things aren't what they seem anymore."

Grace nodded sorrowfully and leaned closer,

"Why is that?"

Lucy shrugged and brushed away a stray tear,

"Mom's sick."

Grace made a note and scooted back unto the couch,

"Do you miss your mom?"

Lucy stared at the woman counselor in front of her, her face showing disbelief,

"It's almost like she left entirely."

Lucy sighed and sagged back into pillows that cushioned her,

"Can we stop now? I'm tired."

Grace opened her mouth to protest, but decided against and nodded. Lucy quickly offered up a half smile and practically ran out of the room. Grace shook her head sadly as she gazed at the retreating figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't see much of mom anymore, she's really sick, and dad's trying to make her better. He made my Aunt Julie better just a couple of years ago. She drank a lot and it made her sick."

Grace listened as Simon spurted out his stories, everything running together as one.

"Do you miss your brother?"

Simon tossed his baseball up into the air, catching it with ease,

"Of course I miss Matt, he's my big brother."

Grace rose an eyebrow and corrected herself,

"No, Simon, I mean your little brother, Evan."

Simon's game of baseball ceased as he struggled not to cry,

"I wish I could've gotten to know him. I would've taught him everything he needed to know in life."

Grace tilted her head as she encouraged him to go on,

"It's almost like a tradition, Matt taught me the stuff of life, and now it was my turn to be the teacher. But I guess now I'm still the student."

Grace remained silent as she took in Simon's mature words, she was struck by the way he spoke. He had done a lot of growing up in the past several months. Much of his boyhood had vanished from existence.

"There's still a lot to learn in life, Simon. You're doing a wonderful job with Ruthie."

The younger boy shrugged and remained silent, Grace prodded on, hoping for more information.

"No little boy like you deserves to have this happen to him, and it's okay to cry about it."

Simon squinted his eyes until just a sliver a pupil showed through,

"Big boys don't cry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Young Ruthie sat amid her dolls, different articles of clothing strewn about as she attempted vigorously to dress her own little babies. Grace sat cross-legged across from her and handled a doll's shoe as she played the game with Ruthie.

"How is Ruthie today?"

Ruthie snapped a pair of jeans on her Barbie and kept her eyes strained on her task,

"Ruthie is sad."

Grace left a pang of sadness for this pained girl,

"Why is Ruthie sad?"

Ruthie gently brushed her doll's hair, her nimble fingers untangling the unruly curls,

"Ruthie play all by herself."

Grace sat in wonder at this 6 years old referring to herself in third person,

"Is Ruthie lonely?"

Ruthie shrugged as she continued her duty of playing beautician,

"Not all the time. Simon plays with her sometimes."

Grace smiled slightly and took up a doll, studying it,

"What's this one's name?"

Ruthie sat her now styled doll on a bed made up of pieces of cloth and looked from the doll to Grace,

"Ruthie."

Grace's eyebrows rose and for a moment, Grace debated on whether or not to continue this session,

"Ruthie looks sad. Why?"

Ruthie smoothed out the wrinkles on "Ruthie's" clothes and closed her eyes for a brief second,

"Her mommy doesn't love her anymore."

Grace held the small doll in her hand, her eyes falling on this certain plaything's face. Bright blue teardrops had been drawn onto the doll's face. Those very tears were mirrored on little Ruthie's face, the wet substance trickling down her chubby cheek,

"Mommy doesn't love me anymore."

**__**

To Be Continued..............................................


	10. Challenging Blows

HTML  
  
HEAD  
  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"  
  
META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Word 97"  
  
TITLESummary: "I just want everything back to normal, but how can that be when everything has been turned upside down and shaken around/TITLE  
  
/HEAD  
  
BODY LINK="#0000ff" VLINK="#800080"  
  
  
  
FONT FACE="Arial" SIZE=2PSummary: "I just want everything back to normal, but how can that be when everything has been turned upside down and shaken around?"/P  
  
PRating: PG-13/P  
  
PSpoilers: Up till In Praise of Women: AU basically/P  
  
PDisclaimer: BI do not own any of the 7SUPth/SUP Heaven characters, so please don't sue me/P  
  
/BPAuthor's Notes: IFirst off, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this saga. It brings me pleasure when I, as a writer, see her storyline being enjoyed. I'd like to say something to the reviewer who said, "The only problem is that Ruthie's character is mature, this reaction, like talking in third person, is a typical 2-3 year old reaction." I disagree. For many reasons, of course, I won't get into them at this present moment. But, I will say this: Ruthie is around 5-6 in this particular time frame. Basically the same age in 7SUPth/SUP Heaven's world when the twins were born. And another point, little Ruthie has been through a lot, you shouldn't be surprised at a reaction like that. Anyway, this is all my own opinion. Please keep reading. And please keep reviewing./P  
  
P/P  
  
BPWhen Heaven Weeps: Part Ten/P  
  
P[Annie's POV]/P  
  
P/P  
  
/B/IPI remember. I remember when Eric proposed, the way he smiled when he said those certain words. I remember the warmth that had flowed throughout my body at the time. I honestly didn't think I could love someone any more than I had loved him at the time./P  
  
PI remember Matt's birth. How we dangled at the edge of life and death, and we came out on top. I remember looking at his bluish skin and thinking, "This is it." I remember going up to the Intensive Care Unit every day for hours at a time, sliding my finger through his incubator and stroking his skin, talking to him./P  
  
PI remember Mary's car accident. How the breath of life had left me when I saw her crumpled on the ground, lifeless. I remember sitting in the ambulance rig, grasping her hand and telling her everything was going to be alright, even though I, myself didn't know the right answer./P  
  
PI remember Lucy's trial as she dealt with her friend's death. How I held her like there was no tomorrow. The pain I had felt for those brief minutes when we thought she could've been in that same car. I remember the relief I felt when I saw her innocent face, and saw the image shatter as painful words tumbled from my mouth./P  
  
PI remember when Simon tried out smoking and how thoughts of possible, "what if's" flooded my mind. Would I have failed as a mother? Would I be able to lead him down the straight path? Would I fulfil that role? I could only hope, and pray.P  
  
PI remember Ruthie's "I hate you." How it broke my heart in two, even though I knew at the back of my mind, she didn't mean it. She had seemed to grown up in years and I couldn't let her go. I wanted to keep her as my angel, the perfect angel who would never hurt my feelings. Who would stay the same age forever. How I wish this could've been./P  
  
PI remember Elizabeth's first smile at me. I only had her in my arms for a slight moment, before Eric would whisk her away, coming up with some lame excuse. But as I held her small pink body in my arms, I caressed her warm cheek, her lengthy fingers tightening around my own. I rocked her and sang her a soft lullaby, whispering it into her ear. I know I haven't been the greatest of mothers, but she knew who her mother was. That smile- that smile is reserved to the mommy, and only the mommy./P  
  
P/P  
  
BIP[Eric's POV]/P  
  
/B/IPI sit on the porch swing, thinking back to the many times when Annie and I would sit out here and talk for hours. Our topics ranging everything from gun control to what was to be done about punishment for a certain child. We'd share our secrets. We had our demons. Mine would be about not being loved enough by my parents when I young. Hers would be the pain she was feeling about her beloved mom passing on./P  
  
PWe'd sit together. Talk together. Laugh together. Cry together./P  
  
PI find those memories slowly drifting away from me, the clarity and vivid detail ebbing away. At times, the remembrance is just a wall of blurred pictures that pass before my weary eyes. How I long for those memories to reinstate themselves, how I long to make anew different memories. How I longed for the simplicity of a life I no longer knew, let alone led./P  
  
PI swing my legs slowly, letting the rhythm set the pace of the wooden swing. So many things had changed with each season, but this very swing, stood the same. Every creak still echoed, every twist of the chain still scratched my ears, every bump in the wood still felt rough against my bare legs. Yet, those same unchanging facts, comforted me./P  
  
PSomething I could count on. I laugh inwardly at the nonsense of it all. Leaning on an old porch swing, how ideal. But in contrast, I had no pillar of strength anymore. Where was the Holy One in all of this? I no longer felt his presence. No longer felt afresh with a sense of courage and hope. And I couldn't even begin to tell you when all of this began./P  
  
BIP[End Eric's POV: Start Grace's POV]/P  
  
/B/I/FONTFONT FACE="Arial"PREMy job with the Camden's is to assess their whole as a family. My job is to come to a conclusion on where things sit with this particular diagram. My job is to dissect their thoughts and turn those thoughts into a case study. My job is to determine whether or not these children are growing up in a healthy stable home. My job is to guarantee that these children will be provided for./PRE  
  
/FONTFONT FACE="Arial" SIZE=2PAnd while I'm at it, I might as well have fun with it./P  
  
PEric Camden is a classic case of a worn down, over burdened, insomnia ridden male person who is having to care for five children living at home, worrying about anything and everything, and literally, keep the household in one piece./P  
  
PAdmiration is an understatement for this man. I take pity on him for the work load he encounters everyday. It's this endless cycle that gnaws at him daily and never lets up. Not to mention his other work in the God business. Several church deacons and congregation also felt sorry for their minister and took it upon themselves to see to it that the church remained standing./P  
  
PEric gladly, yet reluctantly let go of his duties and gave Lou the go ahead to make sure things were kept running smoothly. Since then, a strand of light dimmed in the eyes of Eric Camden. Part of him died when he gave up his precious work. It was the only thing that was keeping him sane at the time./P  
  
PMatt, the eldest took up the firstborn responsibility and went out to find a job to help curve off some of the bills that had begun to mount. Obtaining a decent paycheck every month, he diligently sent the entire check to his father. Matt remained partially separated from his family, staying with a friend until things either got better, or took a turn for the worst./P  
  
PEric hated accepting money from his son. Every man has the mind set of that he should be able to provide for his family, Eric was no different. At the beginning, he set the paycheck money aside, putting it away without touching it, knowing at the back of his mind he could take care of his people./P  
  
PBut things changed and so did Eric's opinion. He set about finding odd jobs for himself, scraping the bottom of the bucket as he called it./P  
  
PThe shrill ring of the phone jars me from my thoughts and push myself off the couch and answer it. After speaking to the other person for a brief few minutes, we say our goodbyes and I set the phone down into the handset and struggle not to grin./P  
  
PAnnie Camden now refused to get out of bed. Her sanity was teetering between life and death. A war was raging inside of her, and it seemed she was failing miserably. Eric had quickly filled me in and I immediately suggested he leave the younger children with a neighbor and we would have a meeting. I told him I would call my boss and the three of us would meet for coffee and decide on a certain action./P  
  
PEric's If we must. Was out of desperation, he had nothing left within him. And this was the perfect way to calm his troubled spirit. Eric didn't have to know that I had no boss, Eric didn't have to know there would be no meeting, Eric didn't have to know that this certain action would be something way beyond his comprehensive thoughts./P  
  
PWhat he doesn't know, won't hurt him./P  
  
P/P  
  
BIPTo be continued................................................./P/B/I/FONT /BODY  
  
/HTML 


	11. Darkness Falling

Summary: "what you don't know, won't kill you."

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up through Season Three: Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: **I do not own the 7th Heaven characters, and am just borrowing them for awhile, so please, let's veto any thoughts of suing**

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay in recent chapters. I actually forgot about this story and it wasn't until I saw it in my documents that I had neglected it. So, here goes read and enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, keep them coming.

**__**

When Heaven Weeps: Part Eleven

[Eric's POV]

The monotonous beating of my heart was the only evident sound throughout the empty shell of a house. I handle the phone that lay nestled between my hands like an egg, the object so precious and fragile.

My mind starts up the endless cycle of running around in different motions and odd directions. I no longer have a tight reign on it; it keeps reeling me in, no matter how hard I steer it.

I glance towards the stairs that lead into our bedroom, the room that I dread entering, the room that frightens me, and the room that haunts me, night and day.

Sighing, I prod my feet to begin movement, ordering my bodily functions to continue working. I grab my blazer and with one tosses glance towards upstairs, I swallow the growing lump that had begun to form at the base of my throat and quietly leave the already eerily silent house.

Drumming my fingers against the steering wheel, I breathe in deep breaths, coaxing myself that this was the best thing. Putting her into a program of some sort, getting her the attention and medication she needed. I was doing the right thing; I was being the good husband, wanting this for my wife. But I not only wanted it, I needed it.

Scanning the scrap of paper that I had written Grace's directions, I turn onto the correct street and see myself driving down a residential area. I toss away meaningless thoughts and attempt to locate the coffeehouse. #298

I stare at the building in front of me. A small cottage style house stood before me. I frown as I exit the van and head up the steps, growing confused by the second. Ringing the doorbell, I try and collect my thoughts, and nerve.

"Eric?"

I turn quickly towards the voice and I notice Grace jogging up the front steps, looking flustered as her hair seemed to fly every which way and her business suit appeared rumpled and disarrayed. She smiled wearily and slid her key through the door, swinging it open and motioning me to go on ahead.

"I am so sorry if I kept you waiting. When you called I was at work and I tried to get here as soon as possible, but I ran into some minor problems. Have you been here long?"

Grace dropped her bags and purse onto to the couch and ran her hands through her hair, attempting to smooth the tangles out. I shake my head slowly and look around my surroundings, the placement of the meeting seemingly confusing.

"Where's your boss?"

Grace shrugged carelessly and offered an apologetic smile,

"He's in meetings all day, he won't be joining us this afternoon. But I'll be sure and fill him in on everything. And I have the authority to recommend any suggestions of immediate action."

I bite my lip and fight the ripple of sadness that flowed through my veins. I nod and sit precariously on the edge of an overstuffed chair, waiting for Grace to mirror my actions. She made no move to do so.

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable. I am way too hot for this starched suit. I'll be just a few."

She winks and pads off to her bedroom off the living room, shutting the door halfway. Her voice traveled towards me,

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'm afraid there's not much in the words of food, but I have several choices of beverages."

I rub the back of my head thoughtfully and lean into the chair's support.

"I'm fine."

Grace opens the door and reenters the room, having donned a poplin oversized shirt that was only two thirds of the way buttoned and athletic pants that seemed to have been cropped at the bottom, exposing portion of leg.

She saunters towards me and steps behind the chair in which I sat, her hands beginning to massage my weary muscles. I groan in appreciation, wondering at what this had to do with Annie.

"What do I do about Annie?"

I turn my head to catch a glimpse of eye roll and she smiles reassuringly,

"We have plenty of time to discuss that matter. Let's just relax for a moment, shall we?"

She slides over to the coffee table in front of me and retrieves the wine bottle and glasses that were positioned neatly on the mirror tray.

"Care for a glass?"

I hesitate and she begins to pour the red liquid as I sit forward once again,

"Shouldn't we be talking about Annie and.. her condition?"

Grace shakes her head slightly, loosening her bun and allowing her auburn hair to flow around her shoulders, I automatically fiddle with my collar, feeling the temperature rise as she spoke,

"Nonsense, we need to focus on you feeling better about yourself, relax for a couple of hours, enjoy the alone time."

She sidles up to me and straddles my bent legs, perching on them and gently leaning into me, our bodies pushed together at the back of the chair. She smiles seductively as my entire body tenses at the foreign touch. Heat rushes over me, and I feel fireworks exploding throughout my head, the room swimming in blurring colors.

"Grace, I'm a minister-"

She silences me as her mouth closes the gap between us and her hands reach behind my head to deepen the already intensifying kiss. Surprisingly, I find myself reciprocating the kiss we were sharing, my hands sliding to her waist, resting there, unsure of where else to go.

She breaks away and starts an attack on my neck, I find a meager amount of composure to peel her off of me, attempting to regain coherent thoughts, and breath.

"I'm married, Grace."

Grace closes her eyelids slowly and reopens them, a sly smile returning to her features. She leans back in and whispers onto my parted lips,

"I'm not asking you to marry me."

As soon as those words rolled off her tongue, her mouth is once again upon mine and her hands had begun a search for my shirt. I begin to feel paralyzed and motionless, an urgent voice shouted down to me, "what are you thinking?! You have no business here." And then the other voice that spoke softly, "it's not a big deal, you deserve some love in your life, and it is right in front of you, seize the moment!"

Pressure leaves my body and I open my apparently closed eyelids and suddenly find Grace shrugging off her shirt and my shirt, in one swift movement. She sets herself back on my lap again, strumming her fingers along my chest, and crashing upon my upper body, our chests colliding with each other, the experience sending shivers down my back.

Grace takes the shivers as an encouragement and grabs my hands, bringing them to her lips and caressing them. I find myself lost in a world of mysterious emotions, ones that are not only new, but also forbidden. The thoughts of infidelity pass through my mind, here I was, in another woman's arms as my wife of more than 20 years lay in a cold bed, alone.

What was I thinking?

I'm a withstanding citizen, with a reputation to maintain. A wife and children to take of. A church that depends on me. I'm God's servant, ready for His use. 

I'm a man who has needs. I am someone with feelings. I am someone who needs fulfillment in my life. I am Eric Camden, I have crossed a line I forbid myself to cross. I am nothing.

We're standing now, her warm hands guiding me towards another room. I feel myself not resisting any of these advances, my emotions have caught up with me, and my sensible thinking has yet to catch up.

I'm laying on a strange bed, about to become one with a woman assures me we are doing nothing wrong, I need this. Something about it being healthy and strengthening my failing marriage. Somehow, those words don't fully make sense, they even seem twisted in such a way, but my brain cannot grasp this concept.

I am not only physically naked, but also emotionally naked. I no longer feel anything except the slight pressure that weighs on top of me. I begin to slip in and out consciousness, the world spinning around before me, fragments of past occurrences reel before my eyes. As the room turns black and ceases to exist, as does my soul.

**__**

To Be Continued...................................

(only one chapter remains, watch for the final installation of unresolved issues, and words left unsaid between these characters to make its debut in mid-to-late March!)


	12. Sunlight Awakening

Summary: "the conclusion? That there is no conclusion."

Rating: **PG-13**

Timeline/Spoilers: An AU story based off of the birth of the twins. Though I magically changed the gender of one of them and made Annie go off into Never Never Land. Tragic, isn't it?

Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, there, I said it, happy?**

Author's Note(s): _Goodness me, 'tis June and I am just now wrapping up this sad tale of the Camden life. Did I say March was the month that the final chapter was to make an experience? Guess what? I lied. Due to schoolwork, (high school at its best) my job as a lifeguard, (yes, I save drowning kids) and of course, those daily troubles that tend to spice of your life have gotten to me. And my writing habits. That's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it. On with the show. Granted, it is the end of the show. Read on. And enjoy. (Stay tuned for more authors' notes)_

****

The Deep End of the Ocean

'Twas a bottomless pit that Eric Camden had been sucked into. The vortex of the advances made by a manipulative, yet incredibly good-looking woman. She rested, asleep in his arms, while the man lay wide-eyed and alert.

His thoughts raced throughout his head like a speeding train headed for derailment, an airplane plummeting towards the frigid ocean. Eric's restless mind was getting the best of him, he began to squirm under the sticky sheets that covered him. His head spun in circles as he threw off the bed covers and slid out from under the woman who lay on top of him.

His movements woke her. Her eyelids opening sleekly, watching him dress.

"Leaving so soon?"

Eric yanked his jeans up over his legs, attempting to hold back a scowl.

"I shouldn't have come in the first place."

Grace rose from the bed, covering herself with the thin cotton sheet, which was a futile attempt of modesty.

"We have a connection, Eric, let's not let a petty excuse get in the way of that."

Eric's face flamed red at the remark placed on Annie. He balled his hands into fists as he sagged with the discovery of what he had done.

"Annie is not a petty excuse."

He spat the words out, but Grace seemed to feed on them. She crawled across the mattress to the foot of the bed, taking his hands in hers and talking to him in a seemingly soothing voice, while her words were quite the opposite,

"She may not be petty, but she certainly is an excuse. She isn't a real human anymore, Eric. Face it, she's become a vegetable without the medical terms."

Eric stiffened and wrenched his hands away while he scrambled for his shirt. He glanced frantically around the sparsely decorated room, searching the rest of his clothes. Grace bent over, gathered the misplaced item and placed it in his hands, smiling.

"I love my wife, Grace. There is nothing in this world that could deter me from that."

Grace mockingly gasped, lightly covering her face with one hand as she used her other hand to drop the sheet,

"Obviously, **this** did."

Eric grasped for breath, he was appalled at the moves that Grace was making on him. He had already given in once, he would not do it again.

"I was vulnerable, you took advantage of me."

Grace threw herself on the bed, twisting her hair around one finger, gazing at him with her sultry eyes.

"Are you making me out as the bad guy here?"

Eric released his breath, trying to cease his shaking body. Beads of perspiration dotted his hairline and trickled down the side of his face.

"You are certainly trying to make yourself the victim."

Grace was growing annoyed at Eric's words, flinging the sheet back over her body, her eyes narrowed,

"Listen to me, Eric, I've been here for you, through all of this. I'm the one who has taken your children under my wing, giving them comfort, replacing their incapable mother."

Eric's temper rose several notches,

"They don't need a second mother!"

Grace shook her head, retorting back to him harshly,

"Well, they at least need one competent one. And the one they have now isn't living up to those expectations."

Eric trembled with anger, his blood coursing through his body, pumping throughout his veins. He stalked to the door, forcing himself to swallow and speak,

"I am not giving up on my wife."

He walked out of the bedroom towards the front door, Grace's voice carried into the hall as her last words rang through his mind,

"She's already given up on you, Eric!"

He paused with his hand on the doorknob, glancing around at the place of forbidden affairs. He drew in a sharp breath and opened the door, ready to go home to his wife.

Eric's feet carried him into his house, the noise level uncommonly loud. He felt himself being led into the kitchen, where his eyes fell upon a sight to behold.

"Hey stranger."

Eric's eyes widened in utter shock, he grabbed a hold of the counter, suddenly feeling ill.

"Quick! Get a chair for your father. Eric, Eric? Look at me."

His face rose to meet hers, she smiled down at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You're here."

She quickly placed a light kiss on his nose,

"Here to stay."

He watched her move back over the work space, where his children around her, rolling out the cookie dough. Their laughter filled the entire room, spilling over into the whole house.

Eric stood up and lovingly whispered into her ear,

"I love you, Annie."

Annie smiled back at him, she had forgotten the bond they shared. She had missed this. All of this.

"I love you too, Eric."

And for the first time in many months, Eric Camden felt joy.

Annie Camden stood before the mirror, trying to screw her earring into her ear but having little success. As she wiggled around the gold earring, she gazed into the mirror's reflection. Time had passed so quickly. She had lost out on precious moments, precious memories, precious time. But she was slowly regaining those back.

As she looked at her reflection, she no longer felt disgust, but now, peace. Her eyes twinkled, no longer held the dullness of previous times. She no longer felt unhappy, but a sense of security.

She no longer felt sorry for herself, but now, wanted to soak up everything life could offer.

Time is of the essence.

And she was living proof.

Annie clasped the earring into place, smoothed out her dress, and nodded back at the mirror.

"Ready, mom?"

She smiled at her oldest son and grasped his hand,

"Ready."

They walked to the doors leading into the sanctuary, she looked down the aisle, catching her husband's eyes with her own. She winked.

For the first time in several months, months of darkness, Annie Camden felt joy.

__

Finis.

****

Author's Notes: If it seemed like things were wrapped suddenly, I have to admit, they were. I basically had given up on this fanfiction. I wasn't interested anymore in the show, I'm still not interested, and the whole writing thing seemed like a chore. And for the first time in a long time, I wrapped things up in a nice big bow. Hope it wasn't too unrealistic. I'm sorry if it seems I cheated you guys, or have given you the short straw. Hope you've enjoyed the long and windy road of this attempt of story-telling. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. To all, a good night.


End file.
